ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Monstober 2015
'Monstober 2015, '''was a Halloween Special which broadcasted on Disney Channel and its shows, in October 2015. It was also known as the ''Monstober Spectacular. It featured characters from shows like, ''I Didn't Do It'', Liv & Maddie, JESSIE, Austin & Ally, KC Undercover, Best Friends Whenever, Girl Meets World ''crossing over to other shows. It also had a special ''Masked Man theme, where in every single episode of a show's crossover episode, a cameo, appearance or mention of the Masked Man, would be seen. This special aired on Disney Channel, for three nights, commencing from October 2nd until October 4th, 2015. Synopsis Disney Channel Monstober 2015 is here, and characters from your favrioute TV Shows, are crossing over - And watch as the mysterious Masked Man appears in your lovable shows, and terrorize your beloved characters - And Remember - If you check in at the Central Park Spooktacular, you can't check out..... Plot I Didn't Do It Delia and Logan go to the Central Park Spectacular, and meet Dez and Trish from ''Austin & Ally, ''and Jessie from ''JESSIE. '' Austin & Ally The gang visit CPS. and tell spooky stories, but soon find out, Judy and Ernie from ''KC Undercover, ''are watching them. KC Undercover Craig sends Ernie and Judy to the Central Park Spooktacular, for a mission but Emma and Zuri from ''JESSIE, ''disturbs their quest. JESSIE Weird things keep happening to the Ross Family, involving a ghost called Abigail, and Jessie meets her new dream guy at the Central Park Spooktacular, and is shocked by his identity. She ends up running into Logan and Delia from ''I Didn't Do It. '' Best Friends Whenever Cyd and Shelby teleport into the Central Park Spooktacular, and then become locked inside a haunted house with ''Girl Meets World characters, ''Riley and Lucas. Girl Meets World Riley and Maya attend Central Park Spooktacular, and come to face with ''Austin & Ally's, ''Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Liv & Maddie Liv and Holden attend the Central Park Spooktacular, and have a incident with a photographer, and run into ''Best Friends Whenever's, ''Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus. Cast/Characters Main * Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney/ Maddie Rooney * Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott * Austin North as Logan Watson * Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross * Kevin Chamberlien as Bertram Winkle * Laudry Bender as Cyd Ripley * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Trintee Stokes as Judy Cooper * Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon * Laura Marano as Ally Dawson * Callum Worthy as Dez Wade * Raini Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa Trivia * All the shows' characters, crossed over or was referenced on other shows. * Monstober 2015, puts ''That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life on Deck, I'm In The Band, Austin and Ally, JESSIE, Shake It Up, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, ANT Farm, Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, I Didn't Do It, Best Friends Whenever, KC Undercover, BUNK'D, and Liv and Maddie ''all in the same universe. Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes